


The Worst Power

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Series: Ping AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders-centric, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Deceit can taste lies. It's a worse experience than you probably think.
Series: Ping AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	The Worst Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU I made which you can read more about [on my Tumblr.](https://void-and-ideas.tumblr.com/tagged/Ping-AU)  
The jist of it is all the sides can tell when another side is doing/thinking something related to their trait. Virgil can tell when someone is anxious, Deceit can tell when someone is lying, etc.

Deceit is sure he got the most frustrating powers out of all the sides. He may not know how the light side's abilities worked, but nothing could top tasting lies.

  
Of course, some lies taste worse or better than others.

  
Lies with good intentions coat his senses in a saccharine sweetness like no candy he's ever eaten. He tastes that ping for all kinds of reasons. Patton, hiding a present from the others. Roman, getting deep into character. Virgil, insisting that he's fine. It would make Deceit's life so much easier if he could tell what the lie was without hearing it for himself, but alas. Even the best of his powers hold malevolence for their host.

  
Lies of omission always have a salty undercurrent no matter the other flavor present. Christmas with the light sides would always be chocolate covered pretzels to Deceit. Logan's embittered glower as he's cut off for the fifth time tastes like drowning in the ocean.

  
Lies designed to hurt leave Deceit doubled over choking as pure sour bubbles in his throat. He rarely has to endure those anymore, thank God. Memories of the Light/Dark schism held enough acidic vitriol to last him a lifetime with some to spare. He's spent enough time bedridden and unable to breathe, thanks.

  
And yet even that isn't even his powers at their worst.

  
The worst lies are when a side deludes themself. Burning, unyielding spice smoke up his sinuses to the point heat scorches his spine. He would trade his own limbs to remove that facet of his powers, but no higher power cared to listen. Painfully felt and horribly common, Deceit could do nothing but endure the ache that flared into agony with no warning.

  
Yeah. Deceit is pretty sure he got the worst ping.

  
(Sometimes he wants to go confront whoever causes the fire in his throat, but he never does. Snakes work from the shadows. It's not his place to pry.)


End file.
